Kidnap the Bride
by daylightvampire
Summary: Elizabeta's wedding is drawing near. A certain albino has plans to put a stop to it, using a method that hasn't quite been used before for crashing a wedding. PruHun, soft vore. Don't click the link if you don't like. May continue if you guys like it. Please leave a review to let me know.


Kidnap the Bride

Warnings: PruHun, soft vore (male predator). Don't like don't read. Simple as that. Also, I apologize ahead of time if it seems rushed and doesn't entirely make sense or if the characters are out of character.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM HETALIA. ALL RIGHTS ARE RESERVED FOR THEIR ORIGINAL OWNER.

For weeks on end, Elizabeta had been planning for her wedding. In fact, she almost worked herself to death just trying to put everything into place. The church that had been selected was decorated in the morning of the previous day, invitations sent out the month before, and the cake ordered to come from the finest bakery in town. However, one thing had been added last minute. Elizabeta had stood in the middle of the isle that she was to be destined to walk down when a most important thought occurred to her. She didn't want a certain someone to attend. God only knew what he would do to her special day.

She wanted everything to be PERFECT and perfect also meant keeping that obnoxious albino as far from her and her soon-to-be husband as possible. Though Roderich was entirely a complete stickler for money, Elizabeta managed to convince him to hire some burly guards to secure their wedding. These guys had apparently been trained in some kind of special forces. Roderich had looked at these men and raised an eyebrow at his fiancé's fierce determination before shaking his head and going back to his piano.

Yet, even with all this preparation with security, a small voice inside of her had nagged and argued with her. It asked why she put so much time and effort into keeping Gilbert away from her wedding.

'After all," The voice pointed out. "He'll just find a way past it. You know as well as I that if he puts his mind to something, nothing can stop him.'

"I'm going to try my damnedest." Elizabeta growled in response.

'Another thing…why do you even want him to not be there? Wasn't he your childhood best friend?'

"That was years ago. He's such an arrogant jerk, he terrorizes Roderich, gets drunk 24/7 with his friends, and never shuts up about how 'awesome' he claims to be!"

'Surely you must still feel something for him. You two were pretty close, remember?' Within an instant the voice seemed to change from questioning to an almost sly tone. 'As I recall you also had a bit of crush on him. Even now you seem to have some second thoughts.'

"I most certainly do not!" Elizabeta became flustered. "And what makes you say that I'm having second thoughts?"

'Oh just the fact that whenever you are with and/or kissing Roderich you secretly wish it was Gilbert.' The voice pressed on.

"I love Roderich. He's so sweet and doesn't act so irresponsibly. The exact opposite actually."

'Really now? Is the exact opposite that worth while? I should say that you will get bored without any comical relief. All that man does is sit at that piano and compose music.'

"He's an artist, so…he has to be there…"

'You don't sound so sure. I think he loves that piano more than you.'

"Okay! That's it, I'm done speaking with you!"

With that, Elizabeta shut the voice out of her mind as she always had. This was first time it actually pointed out how…involved Roderich was with his piano.

"I must be going crazy." She groaned to herself. "First I'm arguing with a voice in my head and now I'm taking its words into consideration? Ó, Istenem (1)…"

The Hungarian woman looked at the calendar with a frown on her face. Tomorrow evening was when she would become a wife. Somehow, Elizabeta knew that the voice in her head was right about one thing. Gilbert was going to find a way past her defenses and when he does….God only knows what he would do to her big night.

*Meanwhile, as Elizabeta was brooding about what tragedy would befall her wedding night, someone was planning on sabotaging it sooner.*

A pale, white haired man smirked to himself as he thought his little scheme over. One of his hands was holding a vial filled to the cork with a purple liquid marked 'shrinking potion'. While the other held a similar vial with a light green liquid, this one had little to no label for some odd reason. All it said was 'protection'. The man's smirk grew even wider just thinking about what he had been planning since Roderich had proposed to HIS Elizabeta.

After 'looking in' on Elizabeta the day that she had hired the guards, he had to come up with a new way to crash the wedding other than simply bursting in the door with his awesomeness radiating from him. Enlisting the help of one of his distant friends, a self proclaimed local mage, to conjure him a potion or two.

When the potions were presented to him, he had thought that the mage had gone crazy. That is, until all was explained to him. It was a fine plan indeed, though it had its disadvantages. The man's stomach growled loudly at him, demanding him to fill it. He clutched his impatient belly and frowned. Though it sucked ass, he would have to go hungry for a bit longer. In order for the potion to have full effect his stomach would have to be completely void of food.

It would be worth it thought. Looking down at the two potions, the man chuckled and grinned with a darkish glee.

"Kesesese~. You two are going to help me with so much."

*The next day: 4:00 p.m*

Elizabeta was kept busy most of the day with bathing herself and just generally trying to make herself look nice. She wasn't in her wedding dress just yet, she still had two hours to go before the limo would pick her up to take her to the church and she didn't want it to get ruined. So she merely stuck with her regular green dress that she almost always wore.

The young bride worked so hard and continuously that when she looked up at the clock when she was done and realized that she had plenty of time to kill. So she did what almost anyone would have done; sit down and watch T.V. Elizabeta switched the television on and let out a squeal of delight after she saw that her favorite show was on.

Being the particular episode was new and the most entertaining yet in the series, she became so engrossed that she didn't even hear the doorknob to her backdoor being jiggled in a cautious manner. Nor did she hear the faint sound of tip toeing feet going across her floor until it was too late.

A pair of gloved hands grabbed the bride from behind and restrained her from moving too much. Elizabeta let out a scream and started to struggle as hard as she could but the hand that had engulfed both of her hands just held tighter. The other hand was nowhere to be seen which worried her even more. She felt the hand give her a signal to stand up from her position on the couch. Elizabeta obliged, thinking that cooperating might make her situation better. How wrong she was.

Elizabeta heard the sound of a person stepping over her couch and she soon felt herself being pressed into a muscled chest. Somehow it felt familiar to her.

"Who are you?" She demanded, trying to gain some form of upper hand. Her answer came when an all too familiar laugh echoed around the room. That laugh could only belong to one person.

"Gilbert!" The Hungarian hissed in contempt.

"Kesesese~" Gilbert snickered. "Miss me, Lizzy?"

"Like a cancerous tumor." She dead panned.

"Awww, you know you missed me. After all who could stand a day without the awesome me!"

Elizabeta rolled her eyes and growled. "What the hell are you doing here Gilbert?"

"Getting straight to the point I see, fine. I'm here to stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life."

"And just what is that?"

"Marrying that pansy."

"Tch. The hell with you Gilbert!" She struggled as hard as she could to get away but was pulled back and held tightly to Gilbert.

"I'm going to stop you…by any means possible." The smirk on his face grew to show his teeth. His free hand moved to his pocket and rummaged through it until he found what he was looking for. The two vials.

Gilbert dangled them in front on Elizabeta so she could see them. It was almost a taunt. Before Elizabeta could ask what they were for, Gilbert uncorked the green vial, spat out the cork, and downed the contents in one gulp. He allowed the liquid to settle in his stomach for a moment before uncorking the next. This time, his captive got a chance to speak up.

"Wait…what is that f-mmph!" Before she could finish her sentence, Gilbert stuck the tip of the vial in her mouth and made her swallow the purple liquid. Elizabeta spat out the vial but recoiled in horror when she found out that she had swallowed all of it.

"What was that, Gilbert!" By now, she was terror-stricken.

Suddenly, Elizabeta felt her hands being released. She took that opportunity to jump away from Gilbert and take up a defensive stance. To her confusion and horror, Gilbert's smirk was still intact. Why wasn't he afraid of what she would do now that she was released? Just what had he done to her?

Her answer came when she started to feel dizzy. Her living room seemed to be getting larger and larger by the second. Did Gilbert drug her or something…no…much worse. She had time to think to herself before looking to Gilbert who was watching her with a predatory look in eyes and a toothy grin on his face. He seemed to be getting larger as well. Elizabeta glanced at the discarded vial that she had drunk from and finally noticed the label on the side.

'Wait…' She thought frantically to herself. 'He IS getting larger! I'm shrinking!'

Upon this new discovery, it had become too late to try and run away. For the shrinking process had already grinded to a halt. Gilbert began to advance towards her and reach out. She tried to duck but he still got a hold of her. His fingers gently curled themselves around her now tiny waist and kept a firm grip as he lifted her to his face. Jamming his other hand into his pocket cockily, Gilbert examined her with a critical eye.

"Hmm, your height must be…nine inches I'm guessing. You're supposed to be tinier but I can still get you down pretty easily. After all, I am awesome! Kesesese~"

"What are you talking about? Put me down!" Elizabeta demanded.

"Oh, you'll see soon enough liebe(2)." The albino paused and thought a moment before grinning again. "But if you want to be put down so bad then I guess I should follow your command."

Without further adieu, Gilbert opened his mouth wide and took his prey's bare feet into his mouth and chuckled when she let out a scream. He blocked out all sounds and focused on her flavor. It was unlike anything he had ever tasted in his life! It was even better than beer!

The albino fell into a little trance of tickling her legs and feet with his tongue, teasing her and getting more of that delectable flavor. He glanced at the clock on the wall and began to speed up. He didn't have a whole lot of time to kill. Though he would have loved to.

Gilbert sucked Elizabeta in up to her waist and let his saliva slick her up before he let her lower half slide down into his esophagus. By this time, the man noticed his female prey had become frantic in her struggles. Her feet were tickling the inside of his throat and almost made him laugh.

'Focus Beilschmidt, focus.' Gilbert chided himself. Thus, in no time at all, he had her entire upper half inside of his mouth and her lower half inside of his throat.

Elizabeta screamed and fought as hard as she could but nothing seemed to hurt him. Gilbert's tongue licked her face and chest, making blush slightly. From the back of his throat, Gilbert let out a pleasured sound as if he was tasting a good dish of food.

"You asshole!" Elizabeta shrieked. "I'm not food! Spit me out now!"

Her order fell on deaf ears and to her utter horror, her body began to slide down the dark tunnel that was Gilbert's throat.

'This isn't happening. This isn't happening!" She screamed in her mind. 'This has to be some kind of bad dream or something!'

But it wasn't. The feel of the inside of Gilbert's mouth was all too real and the noises….no dream could replicate or even come up with them by pure imagination. Gulping sounds were heard and soon her descent became quicker. She tried to grab onto something but was quickly dislodged by Gilbert. Soon, her entire body was being squeezed by Gilbert's throat and making its way downwards.

Saliva glued her hair to her neck and face. So much for spending half the day getting ready….

On the outside, Gilbert kept swallowing to help Elizabeta's journey. Rubbing his neck also proved to be useful in pushing her. Curious, he walked to the bathroom and gazed into the mirror. He could plainly see the large bulge begin to recede past his collar bone.

Elizabeta was squished on all sides by slimy walls. It was so tight that almost all of the movements she tried to make were hindered. From the other side of the walls, she could make out Gilbert's heartbeat which was intensified. Elizabeta figured that she must be in his chest by now. She was moving faster with the help of Gilbert continuing to gulp quickly but the fear in heart was immense and her thoughts turned to what was waiting for her at the end of this crushing tunnel.

A few more harsh swallows proved to be difficult but none the less Gilbert looked down and saw that his stomach was starting to bulge out slightly. He lightly put a hand on it.

"C'mon Lizzy, you're almost there." Gilbert said in a half encouraging and half taunting manner before walking back to the living room, not swallowing anymore and just letting gravity do the rest of the work.

Elizabeta did her best to ignore Gilbert's words and focus on the fact that her feet had just entered a slightly more spacious area. This was a scare, not a relief in the least. Since Elizabeta knew what this area was. Gilbert's stomach. Everyone knew what stomachs were for. Breaking down food, and if said food was alive….it would be the most painful death imagined. Death by acids. Elizabeta shuddered. When she was fully inside the organ, she began to squirm as much as she could, accompanied by kicks and punches to the stomach walls. Even with a little more space, she was still tightly hugged on all side and movement proved to be a little more than difficult.

Gilbert had lounged himself on the couch when he felt that Elizabeta had slipped into and been enclosed inside of his stomach. He grinned to himself and congratulated himself on his mission success. From within, Gilbert could feel Elizabeta squirm and fight against him. It was totally useless.

He smirked, patting his stomach and letting out a belch before settling back down and gazing at himself. Elizabeta certainly did give him a bulge but it was only a slight one. Not overly noticeable.

"I…I did it!" Gilbert laughed joyfully. "I've got her now!"

He put both hands on his belly and affectionately pressed down on the girl inside of him. Gilbert frowned a little when he felt her shaking beneath his hands but he didn't have time to explain everything right now. No time to tell her that she was perfectly safe with him. It was almost time for the limo driver to come and get Elizabeta and Gilbert wanted to be long gone by then.

So, he got up off the couch and moved to the door. Gilbert had already thought about what would happen when it was discovered that Elizabeta was missing. That's why he had worn gloves, as to not leave any finger prints. Pausing to shut the door and lock it, Gilbert looked down at his belly and smiled a genuine smile. Putting a hand on the bulge and stroking it happily.

"Time to go home, Lizzy." Gilbert spoke softly. All he got in response was a demand to let her go and a flurry of movements.

Shaking his head and releasing a breath, Gilbert jogged across the backyard. He climbed the fence cautiously so that he wouldn't harm his precious passenger. It proved to a little difficult with Elizabeta's slightly added weight but he managed it. His feet planed on the ground with ease, years of practice helped with that. Now all that was left to do was walk home.

Elizabeta felt the prison around her jerk violently as Gilbert began to move. Gravity pressed down and made her tumble face first into Gilbert's stomach wall when he had hopped the fence. She didn't know what drove her former best friend to put her in this situation but she sure as hell was going to make him pay. Enough with the subtle movements and begging. This time, force was defiantly needed.

Elizabeta raised her foot and slammed it hard into slippery wall across from her. She heard a yelp from the outside along with a shuddering jolt to the environment around her. This gave the encouragement and satisfaction she needed to take all four of her appendages and deliver a series painful blows to her captor. She stopped only once when she felt the body holding her collapse in agony. The wall in front of her caved in a little, it seemed that Gilbert was holding his stomach. Elizabeta almost felt remorse for doing so but Gilbert had brought it upon himself.

Even when Gilbert was on the ground, she felt that she had to give him more pain until he spat her back out. On the outside, Gilbert had to be grateful that he wasn't yet on the streets up in the alleyway that was outside of the fence behind Elizabeta's house. Otherwise, this would arouse so much unwanted attention. He knew what she was trying to do but he wouldn't give in. He had come so far and nothing was going to get in the way of keeping her with him.

"Heh," He managed to chuckle though it was a cross with a gasp when another blow was dealt to his insides. "Nice try Lizzy, but you're staying in there. I'm not letting you go, not after all the trouble that I went through!"

As soon as those words left his mouth, a mad assault gave him searing white pain in his abdomen. She just wasn't going to give up that easily either. Gilbert shut his eyes tightly while clutching his stomach tightly, hoping that it wouldn't be long until Elizabeta finally would wear herself out.

She did eventually tire out. With shriek of defeat, Elizabeta gave one last harsh kick that was bound to leave a harsher bruise than the ones that were already forming on the wall. Her vision was starting to get blurry, and her breathing was hitching. Tears that couldn't be held in any longer cascaded down her already fluid-soaked cheeks. It really was useless, he was way too persistent even when a large amount of pain was placed upon him. Elizabeta choked back a sob and shut her eyes, accepting her fate. She situated herself to find a comfortable spot in the flesh around her.

'I'm sorry Roderich but I don't think I'm going to make it to our wedding.' She thought mournfully before allowing herself to succumb to sleep.

Gilbert opened one eye after the beating suddenly stopped. Within him, he could hear faint sniffling and some gentle movements as Elizabeta settled in. Then everything went still, he had won. Gilbert heaved a sigh of relief before frowning sadly down at his belly. He really should have given a little time in the alleyway to explain to her that she was safe. Would have saved them both time and him from pain. He winced when he thought about what damage might be done to his innards. No time now to think about that now though.

He got up from his knees, running a hand through his white hair and stroking a hand over his stomach, and started walking again. Gilbert was a little worried about the stillness so he traced his fingers over his stomach once again, feeling for any signs. His efforts were rewarded when she shifted in her sleep, he smiled before lightly patting his bulge. When he came to the end of the alley, Gilbert had to make sure that his shirt was secured over his new fleshy development. It was a tight fit but the shirt still covered it. He grinned and stepped out of the alley.

Not one person turned to look at him once he was on the streets. After all, they didn't have x-ray vision and couldn't see inside. Walking not even a mile, Gilbert rounded the corner and caught sight of the church that Elizabeta was supposed to get married at. A smirk worked is way onto his face when he saw Roderich standing outside, waiting for his bride who would never come.

Gilbert couldn't help but feel some satisfaction from feeling Elizabeta inside of him. Knowing full well what he had 'saved' her from. Along with this satisfaction there was, of course, smugness towards Roderich. There was now way he would let that piano loving sissy have someone as awesome as his Lizzy. Since he didn't want neither Roderich nor the guards to see him, he turned down another road away from the church.

With his mission accomplished, Gilbert smirked his trademark smirk and walked home with sleeping stolen bride tucked safely inside of him.

END (Or is it?)


End file.
